


Promises Broken, Promises Kept

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Promises Broken, Promises Kept

Severus had never had a proper cream tea. Once, when he was small, his paternal grandmother promised to take him the next time she saw him. However, she died before she could make good on that promise. 

Perhaps he should have known then his life wouldn't be a blessed one.

Lily promised they'd be best friends forever, the Dark Lord promised not to kill her. As for Dumbledore, he was the most wicked of them all, making Severus believe he'd promised one thing when he fully intended another.

Severus had kept his promises. 

_"Look at me."_

Now he was free.


End file.
